What Sakura Means To Me
by KageSakura
Summary: Two ninjas one girl.One event could change everything, and what will happen when Sakura's feelings for the one she loves and the one that loves her clash? love triangle most likely Narusaku, Sakunaru..My first fic please R&R!..UPDATED!CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Cherry Blossoms

Thanks to TheLadyKnight for the email

By- Kage Sakura

Summary- Basically this is my first fan fiction so there aren't many complications. It's just a simple story describing Naruto and Sasuke's feelings toward Sakura. I tried to limit the fluff, and to capture each characters personality, but tell me what you think anyway. Read and Review Please! Now… Chapter One: Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer- I do not own **Naruto **by Masashi Kishimoto or any of its characters.

Love, geez, is something I will never get. I mean what is it about that weird feeling, that gets girls excited and mushy and sentimental, and inspired to write a million mushy poems, while us guys sit there and listen to their sentimental rambling, all in the name of love? I sit there under the Sakura tree, with my teammate of the same name, wondering what on earth she was thinking going on and on about such a corny thing as her feelings for someone else. And here I was listening, a good friend indeed. Geez, why is it that I had to suffer through such things? Girls are just weird I thought to myself, my thoughts drowning out Sakura's voice.

I've always wanted to be acknowledged by someone. Always craving attention, and getting scolded in return, I made up a goal for myself. This goal was to become the Hokage of the village of Konoha, after the current old man, HokageThird. Why such a unique dream you may ask? It is because I feel that in becoming one of the most important ninjas of the village, the greatest ever, I can gain that acknowledgement I desperately crave. That, and I wouldn't have to take any crap from any body. Ha! Yes acknowledgement, to be noticed for once and not stared at like some freak of nature, and be praised, yes, I wanted it so much. But love? Never crossed my mind. In fact back then I didn't know such a word existed. Always being avoided by the other villagers, having a demon inside me, I guess I really didn't expect to be loved.

To be honest, my love has always been pork ramen (eh, not mine). The way it would be nice and warm in only three minutes, and taste incredible with little effort after a day of training. I guess that that was what I looked forward to at the end of the day, filled with lectures from stupid teachers, reminding me for the umpteenth time, that my practical jokes weren't going to get me any closer to graduating from the Ninja Academy. Yeah, my only comfort (as sad as it is to say) was a 3-min cup of pork ramen at the end of the day. I loved Ramen. Back then, I didn't even think about love for another human however. I would take to practical jokes to get attention, but love? Never missed it. But then again how can you miss something you've never had a chance to have?

I guess I can say I've felt compassion; this was when my teacher Iruka sensei almost gave his life for me when that bastard Mizuki tricked me. I mean, not to be corny or anything, but when a person actually almost dies to protect you, you feel a little moved. I actually shed tears at that time, and returned the favor by beating the bastard Mizuki to a pulp. Iruka sensei was the first person to acknowledge me, something I had always craved. Now, love was something I still didn't understand

This is what I think as I stare into the sky, not really listening to what Sakura-chan was saying. She and I were under the sakura tree waiting for Kakashi sensei, and she was reading me one of the hundred poems she wrote. She had recently gotten into this weird habit of writing weird love poems and reading them to me. Mind you they weren't for me, so why the heck would she read them to me in the first place?What kind of girl expects a 14-year old guy full of testosterone to actually listen to her fluffy delusions of love? But then again, it's sometimes hard for me to say no to Sakura-chan. So here I was staring at the sky basically thinking what ramen I should eat that day, basically ignoring her. It's not that I was trying to be rude, but these poems of hers, they all went on and on about the one person I hated most. Uchiha Sasuke. I wonder why she even bothers with him, I thought, forgetting about my lunch menu. Nonetheless, I kept nodding my head like I was interested, to show her what a sensitive guy I was. She kept on talking, I don't really think she noticed, my spaced out nature. Why would you pick such a bastard Sakura? I thought, still pretending to listen. She claimed to love Sasuke. I felt like hitting both of them; Sasuke for not realizing the babe's feelings, and Sakura for being so…desperately idiotic.

I swear, ever since back in the Academy, Sasuke wouldn't even glance her way. I remember the time after I graduated from that hell-hole. I was finally moved to a class with people my age, with new classmates. I didn't really make eye contact, because they would just stare me down. It was when I glanced up and saw two blue green eyes staring right back at me. I shivered under her intense gaze.

Flashback

"What a babe", I said maybe a little too loudly. She had pink hair halfway down her back, blue-green eyes that shone playfully, and a cute smile played on her beautiful face.

I guess she caught me staring at her, because she glared at me, and turned away. But that doesn't mean I stopped staring.

" Her hair is as shiny as...as…" I struggled to find the word. "Tinfoil". (Naruto is not poetic)

The girl next to her turned to her at her desk. "Sakura-chan could you please help me figure this out…" I drowned out the rest.

Sakura-chan. Even her name is perfect!

I saw that she was smiling about something and giggling, looking in my direction. My heart skip a beat, but the glee disappeared a second later, when I realized she wasn't staring at me.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sweetly putting emphasis on every stab to my heart. Four syllables, that did it.

Sasuke being the bastard he always is, walked on as if he heard nothing.

Damn that Sasuke! Always getting girls' attention and not caring. It made my blood boil. So I went over to his desk and sat on it staring at him intently. He stared back with equal intensity. This was a battle of wits, a war so intense that even the teacher didn't try to stop us. I wasn't backing down, he had to know who he was dealing with. I stared into his black eyes for about 2 minutes, it seemed he wasn't backing down either. Suddenly as quick as our battle started, a change of scene occurred his face was dangerously close and in a sudden flash I pitched forward and somehow…Smack! My lips landed on his. It is not what you think, some baka behind me accidentally knocked me over, and then THAT happened. The girls were infuriated; talking about how I stole the kiss they were supposed to have. They were all glaring at me, and poor Sakura-chan looked like she just got smacked in the face. Yamanaka Ino looked as if she was going to strangle me.

I tried to laugh it off. "Warui! Shike shike!" Needless to say I ran home that day.

End Flashback

That was the first impression I had on Sakura-chan. I could never make up for it, but it didn't matter now. Now she only had eyes for Sasuke. Over the passing time we've become closer since she's in my cell along with Sasuke. We've been on several missions and took the Chunin exam together. She was now nicer to me as well, as if she had changed the way she saw me. My view of her never changed though. Love? Maybe. I didn't know what else to call this feeling, but then again love wasn't something I understood. I suspected it was a crush gone a-ride.

I shook my head erasing the delusions from my mind. Ha! Sakura-chan's corny poems were finally getting to me.

Dakedo, I thought. I couldn't understand what was it that made me so uneasy, when I was near her.

"Naruto Daijobu desu ka?" (Are u ok?)

I looked up to meet Sakura's gaze. She looked worried, her poem book lying forgotten on the grass.

I smiled. "It's nothing. Just a little hungry", I laughed like an idiot "Baka!", my mind yelled at me.

" That is just like you Naruto-kun." She ran her fingers through her hair. Pink as the blossoms she was named after. "The poem, she said. "Was it good?"

Then her face darkened. "You weren't even listening, were you? she sighed,I know that boys don't like this sort of thing…"

Of course I hadn't been listening. But I was happy that I could spend time with her. Even if all she did talk about was: S_asuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. _I scratched the back of my head, the way I always do when I get nervous.

"No, No Sakura-chan. I do like your poems. Even though I'm a guy and fluffy stuff makes me puke. I think your poems are amazing. Segoi. Segoi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura-chan just looked at me. "You should really consider being a pro. In fact—"

"Shut up baka."

My eyes lit on fire. That dumb Sasuke had cut me off. Where did he come from anyway? "Grrrr……..SASU—"

" I said 'shut up'. You're giving me a headache." He put his hand to his head.

"NANI!…grrr" I was about to pounce on him, break his pretty little face, but Sakura-chan had already turned to him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Are you okay? You don't look well…"

Sasuke shook her off, avoiding my death glare. "I'm fine. I'm fine. But I'm tired of wasting my time here. I'll see you around."

He turned to leave and I saw my chance.

"Yeah, yeah Sasuke, go home. Let me and Sakura-chan to have a little time toget—"

Before I knew it I was on the floor. Sakura leaning over me, looking like she was a murderer, waving another threatening fist.

"NARUTO?…Why on earth would you suggest something like that?"

Before I can answer Kakashi-sensei finally turns up.

"Hello my friends today I lost my way in life."

"LIAR!" We all shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei you're an hour late, and you give us the same excuse as always. Can't you come up with something a little more original?"

Kakashi-sensei smiled. Or at least his eyes closed, and he looked happy under his mask-thing. "No not really on such short notice."

"Ja, he continued. Today is not so important anyway. No missions came up, so I thought we good do some Sakura-tree viewing instead."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'no missions' sensei? I WANTED TO SHINE TODAY!"

Kakashi-sensei didn't even blink. "I meant what I said. Today is Sakura-viewing day."

He took out a picnic basket full of food, and spread a blanket on the floor. I suddenly forgot what I had been angry about. "Sit", he ordered.

Sakura still looked shocked. Sasuke looked disinterested. I was already on the blanket helping myself to some bento.

"Ja, the bastard Sasuke spoke up. "If this is what we're expected to do I'm definitely leaving. I have no intention of wasting my time. "

As he turned to leave, Sakura-chan, to my dismay, grabbed his arm. He shook her off.

"Will you please stop clingling to me? You're really getting on my nerves, worse than Naruto. Are you too stupid to see that I want to be left alone?"

Sakura stood frozen as he walked off. "SASUKE!" I yelled after him. I was going to make him regret ever being born. How dare he say those things to Sakura-chan?

"Don't."

I froze. Sakura's light touch on my arm felt warmer then my favorite ramen. She tugged at my sleeve, and shook her head. She had tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away and smiled.

"He's in a bad mood. It would be troublesome to push his anger."

"Besides", she said knowingly "your food will get cold. So just eat, and forget it."

She helped herself to a riceball.

"Sakura-chan" I said. She was truly amazing.

She smiled her eyes closed, tongue slightly sticking out, in the cute way I love. Yes, love. What else can I call the weird feeling whenI get near her, the one when your palms get sweaty and your stomach is queasy, and your heart starts beating a mile a minute? Maybe, as her poems suggest "A desire kept for myself"? Okay, I admit it. I listened to one, but it was the sound of her voice not the poem that kept me interested.

Under the Sakura tree, she turned back to her writing. Kakashi sensei had fallen asleep and the only sound was her soft voice as she voiced her writing out loud.

"…petals dancing, away in the wind. If you tried to catch them they would surely slip out of your hand. It is a beauty you long to touch but cannot grasp…"

I stared at her. He bright eyes, her white skin. Hair shiny like tinfoil. She was so beautiful, I thought, feeling the hormones take over me. If only I could…kiss her.

I leaned forward, and got a face-full of Onigiri. "Ouch", I said rubbing my sore cheek. She had managed to throw it as hard as a kunai. I guess anything in her hands is a deadly weapon.

"Gomen nasai" she muttered, blushing. "but you shouldn't have scared me like that Naruto-kun."

I laughed. "Shike,shike. Just trying to get a good look at your cool poem."

She just stared at me, making me feeling uneasy.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, this poem with cherry blossoms and trees and stuff. Is it for Sasuke?

She looked at me and smiled. "I don't know." She looked a bit sad, but nonetheless went back to her writing.

I couldn't possibly comprehend the situation. So I didn't try to. I looked up at the falling pink petals.

"Some day I will catch you Sakura-chan, and you won't just slip through my fingers…" I said it without thinking.

Sakura just stared at me blankly. "What did you say?"

Damn. Damn.

I had listened so much to her stupid poems, that I was using metaphors. I had to stop before I became a mushy glob of nothing. Baka, I scolded myself.

"Eh.." I felt my face burn up. "I said 'doesn't this taste good'?"

"Mm" she responded.

I laughed to myself, feeling kind of sheepish. I went back to eating my bento box rice. Nothing tasted better.

Yay! Chapter 1 Done. Suggestions? Comments? Please feel free to tell me in the review, but no flames please. There's like 6 more chapters to go I hope to get them up soon.


	2. Insight: Reflections of A Teenage Avenge...

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long gap between updates looks at reviews …_only two?_ sniff sniff…sigh, come on people I need feedback! Anyway, I'm too happy right now to let anything get me down because I have just found out that I got accepted to my top choice college! All my hard work has paid off! Yay! Celebrates, dances, throws confetti, sweatdrops and composes herself _Ahem_ Anyway, with this story, I'm thinking it's going to be SasuSaku, I'm also trying to make it a little love triangle hmm…that's a little hard thinks…. still thinking Anyway for now I will write chapter 2 and worry about the rest later. Enjoy! And Review! Come on just press the little "submit" button…and thanks to those who did review! Angel Puppeteer and saikoko! Thank you! **

Disclamer- I own none of the characters in Naruto except those you have never heard of…sigh

Insight: Reflections of A Teenage Avenger  
**Note- following is in Sasuke's POV Sasuke's thoughts are in _italics_….yea…**

I walked down the road to my apartment, looking straight ahead, but lost in my thoughts. The Sakura blossoms were swirling in the air as the wind caught them. Surely some people would find this fascinating, they would give up a whole day of work and training just to look at flowers. I of course would take no part of it, I was an avenger and the only reason I had come was to train, not to have a picnic. The wind picked up and blew through the trees, shaking the branches of the resilient Sakura trees. It was blowing pretty hard. There was now a tornado of sakura blossoms in front of me. Swirling, swirling fiercely in the harsh wind. Not that I felt it. No, ever since I can remember I would never feel the sensation of wind, or breeze on my face. All I felt was numbness; I guess I have closed myself off from the world, feeling only numbness, not caring about anything. For some reason, it never bothered me, until now.

I shook my head hard. For some reason deep thinking was giving me a headache. Whatever, I thought and kept on walking.  
I continued my walk paying attention to nothing, except the throbbing of my head. I tried to keep my mind thought free, but no matter what, the thoughts kept coming.

_Today was a waste of time, very much so, I got no training done, and now I'm in a bad mood Not only that but I ended up yelling at Sakura again. Very mature, Uchiha, taking your bad mood out on your teammates._  
I was always yelling or insulting Sakura the only girl who I have become close to. Well that is, as close as my comfort zone allowed. She was always clinging to me, and recently taken to those stupid love poems. _Geez she's so annoying, when will she give up? _But she never gives up, no matter what I say to her, she always smiles that same smile…

A put a hand to my throbbing head, and tried to shake the thoughts that were overflowing. Nothing doing.  
_Damn you idiot why do always do this? Being in a bad mood doesn't qualify for hurting your teammates, especially…  
Damn, why every time I think of her, the guilt just takes over? I feel so weird around her, she draws me in with her smile, she's interesting to look at, yet I'm so afraid to let myself…Stop it! Stop it! I am an avenger, I have only one goal, I have no time to contemplate stupid feelings…However, I feel bad for yelling at her. Maybe I should apologize? Hah, Uchiha Sasuke, apologize? Not likely._

I felt the guilt and anger rise up and the headache worsened yet again. Damn why was she always clinging to me, smiling, being so nice, writing stupid love poems, and following me around, despite my acting so cold to her?  
It was rather pathetic, always smiling when I had clearly made her want to cry. The same pathetic smile, it just made me feel more guilty. _I'm not supposed to feel this way! Arg, avengers aren't supposed to worry about such trivial things as the opposite sex._

Not really noticing where I was going, I bumped into someone. I muttered an apology without looking up, and kept going.  
"Sasuke-kun?" I froze, and turned around slowly. Of all people…"Sakura?" I responded rather uncertainly, "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me confused "I live here".

That was when I noticed the key in her hand, the key to her apartment. I looked up and down the street and realized that I was practically on the other side of town.

"Oh" I said, feeling like an idiot. _Not cool Uchiha_.

Sakura looked confused, she stared at me. "Eh, Sasuke-kun I know you don't live anywhere around here so why

"A walk", I cut her off. "I was taking a walk." I said coolly.

Sakura still looked at me, her green eyes seemed sad somehow. She ran a hand through her pink hair."Oh I see."

We just stared at each other. Sakura's usually bright eyes were dull in the fading afternoon light. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I was sure she was still hurt from what I had said earlier. I felt like scum. I had half a mind to apologize. Hah! I was going nuts.

The streets were dark now, the only light was from the houses nearby, and we just stared at each other in silence. It felt like an eternity. I couldn't take it.

"Sakura I…" Her stare made me lose my words. _I'm sorry,_ my mind finished.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked, attentively. I couldn't say it.

"I think you should get home, it's pretty dark", I said looking for a way out.

"Sasuke…" she started. She looked at a loss of words "I am home." She said confirming my hypothesis that I had indeed gone crazy. _Baka!_ My mind screamed at me.

Damn, I didn't give in. I put on the cool act again, even though I felt like crawling into a hole, and never coming out. "Oh yea well, I guess you better get upstairs then."

I turned to leave. "I'll be going now .See you around."

I didn't even turn my head but I could tell she was staring at me from her front step. _Well that went well_, I told myself sarcastically. Whatever, I thought and kept on walking, relieved to realize that my headache had subsided, without my noticing. _Did she do that?_ I thought. Feh, I was getting softer and softer around her, it was only a matter of time before—

I stopped short in my tracks when I noticed the thick fog settle in, the sky too was hazy and the wind was violently shaking the trees around me. Hmm must be a storm coming, I thought.

My thoughts were confirmed when a chaotic gale of wind and rain came crashing down on the empty streets of Konoha, crackling on the pavement. I sounded like glass beads falling and shattering on the ground. Needless to say I was the only idiot outside at the mercy of the chaotic downpour. In seconds I was soaked to the skin, feeling the sensation of the painfully icy water in my bones. I sneezed. Great now I had caught a cold, just what I needed.

I ran down the streets looking for shelter. I suddenly remembered, that this was a part of town I would usually hang out in. Being alone with nobody at home waiting for me I would spend my nights wandering around and staying out late. If I recalled correctly that Ramen shop, my usual hangout, was around here. I finally found the place about 5 streets from Sakura's house. As I walked soaking wet the waitress Mitchiko greeted me.

"Hey Sasuke-chan! Long time no see!"

I hated when she called me that, she was 22 and she always referred to me as her "little bro".

"Hey" I muttered.

"Nn..Sasuke-chan, you're soaked" ,she said handing me a towel. I took it and dried off my dripping wet hair. Then I took a seat in front of the counter.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" she asked. "It's a bit late, you know" Then she muttered something about young boys wandering the streets.

"Not much" I said, ignoring her last comment. I wasn't in a talking mood. Correction, I was never in a talking mood.

Mitchiko looked disappointed at my lack of enthusiasm. "Eh, Sasuke-chan is always as cold as ice" she said dramatically, eyes closed, putting a hand to her head, like a damsel in distress.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway Sasuke-chan whatever it is that is bothering you can tell me", she said enthusiastically, ignoring the death glare I was giving her. "You really do seem depressed, what is it? Rough day? Feeling sick? Girl trouble? (how did she figure it out?) Tell Ne-chan all about it", she said leaning over the counter and smiling into my face.

_Geez._ She was seriously always like this. Asking a million questions trying to get me to open up.

I glared at her. "What are you my therapist? Just give me the menu."

She handed it to me and said, "You really are cold Sasuke-chan. But aside from that, if you wont tell me about your troubles, I will tell you about mine. I scoffed, _that would be amusing._

"Oh by the way, your order?"

I ordered what I usually ordered which was the house special ramen and she disappeared into the kitchen. (A/N- Sasuke has known Mitchiko for a long time as this is his favorite restaurant. At least that is how it is in my version)

I ran my hand through my hair. It was still soaking wet. _Geez,_ I thought. I wasn't having the best day.

A few minutes later Mitchiko reappeared with my order, which I took with gratitude, since I hadn't eaten all day.

Then she decided to just stand there and watch me eat, which I found rather annoying. Not to mention, creepy.

I looked up from ramen, and glared at her. "What is your problem? Why are you staring at me while I'm eating?"

She smiled. "Because you're so cute!" I resisted the urge to face fall. Typical Mitchiko.

She was still smiling not to mention staring, at me. "Besides, I'm waiting for you to compliment my perfect cooking skills.

I didn't even look up. "You're weird".

She sweatdropped. And her face grew dark as she looked down in defeat.

"But if it makes a difference…" I continued. "It takes pretty good.

She beamed. She seriously smiles too much I thought just like…_that _girl. I mentally shook the thought out. _Why did I have to think of her now?_ (cough **Sakura** cough )

I guess something in my face expression changed, because Mitchiko was staring at me a worried look on her face.

" Sasuke-chan? I know you don't like to show you're feelings but…is something wrong?"

I looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm fine".

She looked at me suspiciously. "Uh huh," she said unconvinced. "I've seen that look before. Her eyes lit up strangely. "It's a girl isn't it? Oh Sasuke-chan! Could it be that have you finally experienced the woes of love!"

"No!" I felt my face heat up. Her eyes grew wide and sparkly. I knew what she was thinking.

She giggled_. Why do girls do such things? "_Hee hee Sasuke chan is blushing!"

"Am not! (flat out lie) What the hell is your problem?" I felt my face grow hotter. _Damn you red blood cells! Coming to the surface of my skin, and turning it the color of a tomato…_

Mitchiko was beside herself, I bet she thought it was cute. Everything I did seemed cute to her.

"Embarrased huh? Oh well then I'll have to remember to pry this information from you later."

I finished my dinner and she picked up the plate. And I paid my bill.

The silence was eminent, but of course it didn't stay that way for long.

"Sasuke-chan is so cute!"

"Shut it"

Anxious to change the subject I quickly added, "Hey weren't you going on about telling me your problems?"

She sighed. "Yea, but I don't think you really care."

"Whatever"

"So this is what's going on…" she started. Mitchiko wasn't the type to stay quiet. She always had some story or other to tell.

To make a long story short it was about her boyfriend and how he and she wanted to get married, but he wanted to take dangerous job as a jounin in some other country. She wanted to go with him but he told her to stay in Konoha. Two years have passed and she has only heard from him in once in the whole year. She doesn't know when he'll be back, and she's afraid he'll stop loving her. Or something like that…(A/N as a guy, and a very angsty guy at thatSasuke doesn't really understand…Mitchiko's heartbreak)

When she finished her story she was all teary eyed, she looked at me and waited for me to say something.I didn't know what to say.

"uh…"

"Boys don't usually care about this stuff." She said.

"No, it's just…" What could I say?

Mitchiko beamed. "Sasuke-chan, promise me that whoever she is you won't break her heart."

"HUH?" she had caught me off guard.

" When you love someone you shouldn't hold back, tell her before it's too late, and don't let her heart shatter." Mitchiko then busied herself with cleaning the counter.

I still had no clue what she was talking about. "What in the world are telling me?"

Mitchiko looked up and smiled. "You know as well as I do, there's nothing you can hide from me, I can read you like a book. Of course, when you came in here I knew exactly what was occupying you. Sasuke finally likes someone. Ah teen love is so cute!"

I fell face down on the floor. "Arg what _is_ it with you? I assure you that I'm _not_ in love!"

Mitchicko just smiled form behind the counter. Goodnight, Sasuke-chan, it's late, young boys like you shouldn't be out at this hour.

I got up from the floor and brushed myself off. "I'm 14" I said simply and opened the door. "See you."

Mitchiko beamed. "Bye Sasuke-chan thanks for visiting me!"

Out in the street there was darkness everywhere; the only light was coming from the moon in the now clear sky. As I walked home I revised the days events. _Mitchiko Is so weird_. I smiled to myself, I knew she was looking out for me, in big sister way. I appreciated it very much, but of course I would never say it out loud. As for my so called "girl problem" I decided I would be nicer to Sakura from now on, and I guess try to understand her more. Not that I would ever understand the opposite sex.

With my mind clear I walked the way back to my apartment. The Sakura blossoms were still swirling in the air in the gentle breeze. I smiled a little as I walked. The wind felt good as it I felt it whip my face, for the first time.

**A/N- How was it? Good? Bad? Sad? This chapter was extremely difficult for me because I had to keep making sure that the dialogue fit with Sasuke's personality. I tried to keep it IC, and he happens to be a hard character to express. Come on people I need to have feed back, anything, criticism or not please review! Flames are only accepted if they are relevant. If you think it sucks I want to know _why._ If you have suggestions please email me I will be glad to hear (eh read) them. To everyone that actually reads my work I love you all! Peace! **

_KageSakura _


	3. Yesterday

Hello people Ohisashiburi! Long time no see! I am so sorry for the lateness in my update. I graduate high school this Friday so I hope my updates will become more frequent. So much has happened since last time I updated. Let's see… I decided where I will go to college, I had my 18th birthday in May and I had my high school prom. Now enough babbling time to acknowledge my reviewers!

Anxious: thanx so much OMG so sorry for keeping u in suspense! The story climax is basically chapter 4. Chapters 1-3 are for background and character development purposes. It's basically a SasukeSakuraNaruto love triangle. Hope u enjoy this chapter and I will put up chapter 4 as quick as I can!

CoRrUpTiOn393- Awww don't kill Sasuke he's so cute! _hugz Sasuke plushie_ well, the ending couple is kind of a surprise but keeping it in character you know Sakura will most likely pick  
Sasuke…but then I, the author control that…so bwwhahaha we'll see.. thanx for the review!

Angelpuppeteer- yea that's my favorite line too thanx for the review!

Joekool, shadow 123, huujin, and saikoko- thanks so much for the review I hope you like this chapter!

Everyone else Enjoy Chapter 3

Disclaimer:- Sadly I only own Naruto plushies, so don't sue me! The song is mine though, so you'll have to speak to my agent about that!

**Chapter 3-** Yesterday

A/n- Yesterday is the name of the song, it's mine since I wrote it…I think it ties into the story well. Hope you Enjoy this chapter it's in Sakura's POV thoughts and flashbacksare in _italics_. Ok, enjoy.

"_Sakura."_

"_Yes Sasuke-kun" Sasuke-kun was at my doorstep. Why? A while ago he told me I was annoying. I don't know whether to be happy or suspicious or…_

"_Sakura...I…" His eyes, they seem to want to tell me something. _

"_I think you should get home it's getting pretty dark."_

_What the? _

"_Sasuke-kun, I am home. There I go letting my imagination run off with me again. As if Sasuke would ever open up to me, hah. I'm so pathetic._

"_Well I'll be going in now…." _

"_Wait." I turned around, only to feel Sasuke's lips against mine, I was taken aback, but let myself give in to his sweet taste. This is so perfect. _

"_Sakura, I love you."_

"_I love you too Sasuke-kun"_

_Yes I always have, forever I have waited for the moment you would return my feelings…I have waited forever……………._

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP! BEEEEP!**_

I got up groggily and wished I had a hammer or something to silence the incessant screech of my alarm. A dream. What the heck was that though, my wild imagination somehow seemed to creep into my dreams. Why would I dream of that? I thought. I really had no reason to even imagine Sasuke-kun gracing me with a smile much less kissing me.

Ahhhhhh…. why do I keep doing this to myself? Why do keep thinking of him? It had been less than a week ago when he told me to stop bothering him. After that we don't even look at each other, I really have tried to stay out of his way…Now it just depresses me to see him…and the other thing that other night, had he wanted to say something? Not likely, but my mind keeps tricking me into thinking there's something I'm not seeing…Oh what's wrong with me I keep on just depressing myself? _Doshiyou?_

"Good morning Konoha! It's a beautiful morning here in the fire country. Clouds are minimal, sun is shining, and there is a very low chance of rain in the evening! The time now is 6:30, I'm your host Shuichi…."

I sat up in bed with a start.

"6:30! I am going to be late!" While lost in my little reminisce I had failed to the time now I had only 30 minutes left.

Without thinking twice I ran out of bed to the bathroom where I took a quick shower. I then ran to my closet to fish out the first thing I could find to wear. Oddly enough I found nothing. In fact my closet was empty!

"Aiiiieee! What the hell!" (A/N- Gotta love the Inner Sakura )

I ran around the room screaming for a couple of seconds and then composed myself. Maybe I didn't look right. I took a deep breath and looked in the closet again. Empty.

Why do these things happen to me? Aren't I a good kunoici? Then I remembered. Last week my mom said something about cleaning out my closet.

_ **FLASHBACK **_

_Sakura passes her living room on her way to the door as she passes her mother stops her._

_"Sakura you should really clean out your closet, you have so much clothes yet you keep wearing that same red outfit of yours! You should really give clothes to those who need them."_

_Sakura sighed her mother and her weird ideas."_

_"Aww okasan I will get to it later I have to go meet up with Naruto and Sasuke-kun. Besides I do wear different clothes, and I kind of need them so please don't donate them to an orphanage just yet." She said with a hint of sarcasm._

_Her mother didn't want to argue with her daughter. Sigh she was becoming too rebellious lately. She must be seeing a boy behind her back._

_Sigh, alright Sakura but you better clean it out or else I will and you won't like the result."_

_ **END FLASHBACK**_

She was right I didn't like the result not one bit at all. I sighed what on earth am I going to wear now? I looked in my closet sadly. The only thing in there was my old genin red training dress for which I was a foot too and a couple of pounds to big for. There would be no way I would fit in their but hey the alternative was to stay in my bathrobe and go like that which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So I opted for the genin dress I mean how much difference can two years actually make right?

_**5 mins later**_

_I should have gone with the bathrobe…_

I looked in the mirror, and didn't like what I saw at all. The dress was so short on me it came up to 3 inches above the knees, and it was so tight I felt the material compress my lungs and obstruct my breathing. Yes I really should have opted for going in the bath robe but it was too late now, for even if I tried I wouldn't be able to pry myself out of this dress. Oh well, I glanced at the clock I had 20 minutes left. I grudgly began to brush my hair. Something tells me this is to be a bad day. I could not have been more right.

I kept replaying event of not even a week ago, the day I decided to let go of my love for Sasuke. Since then we hadn't talked much. Okay we hadn't talked at all it had been too awkward. I don't even know if he noticed I let him go though, I don't think he never notices.

I shook my head to suppress my depressed mood.

"Genki, Genki", I told myself. "I have no time to be worried about this."

Just then the radio announcer made my day worse.

"Another great song from renowned singer KageSakura ( A girl can dream) right here on WWNK…world wide Konoha radio."

_Yesterday,I stood in front of the mirror, and combed my hair for two whole hours_

_Yesterday I walked out and the first thing I saw was your face_

_And I smiled, when you told me that you loved me_

_And we walked hand in hand_

_Then I woke up  
Yesterday I smiled when I saw you, but you just walked past me as if I wasn't there_

_And I stood there staring at your back _

_As you walked away_

I felt like laughing, surely someone is making fun of me. This song, it told everything I felt for the only boy I ever loved. The one who would never return that love. Damn that KageSakura and her stupid song, I thought bitterly It's funny how music can affect a person, at the moment I felt like breaking down and crying.

_What is it that is wrong? _

_Why I can't stop loving you_

_My mind tells me no, But my heart wont change its ways oh!_

_What is it about me, that makes me keep on hoping _

_That one day you'll feel the same?_

_I'm the same fool that loved you yesterday_

_Yesterday I walked home alone as I always do, and tried not to think about you_

_Yesterday I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face_

_And I was surprised when you came up to me _

_And we walked side by side_

_Yesterday you looked at me for the first time, it lasted only a second _

_But your gaze stole my heart again_

_If only I had looked away…._

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up at tossed my radio across the room. KageSakura's voice became a pleasant fizzle of static. Why that song out of all songs? The song was so close to what I felt for Sasuke and I was trying so hard not to think of him. Was the universe against me today? I had no time no ponder my query because at that moment I heard my mom's voice calling from downstairs.

"Sakura! Are you going to training today or not? It's a bit late honey…you really should get going…"

I looked in the mirror at my hoochie mama attire a.k.a the too short too tight genin dress. Crap! If my mom saw me like this….

But it was her fault wasn't it? I mean she's the one that donated my clothes to good will. It didn't matter now though, I heard her coming up the stairs. I had to get out fast! But how could I leave the house without her noticing? She was too smart for genjutsu. I couldn't just sneak out the back door either…

I heard her footsteps louder. Coming closer.

I panicked and saw my only way to escape. Without thinking twice I jumped out my bedroom window. Knowing that it was the second floor and that I could be injured. Knowing that I would be so grounded when I came home, and knowing that it wasn't the best option I had. I Haruno Sakura jumped out the window landed against all odds in gymnast-like landing and ran like hell down the streets of Konoha. In a tight mini dress. So begins the story worst day of my life.

Me done yay sorry ppl about the late update. Hounto ni gomenasai. Don't worry this chapter is filler, but it will make sense when I get chapter 4 out. Which will be soon I hope. I hope u liked it, I wrote the song myself and thought it would fit don't think too much of it, I hope Sakura wasn't too OOC. I really tried so please let me know what you think! I love you all, review ne? I am also starting a NejiTen so look out for it sometime in July.

Love and Peace

**KageSakura**


	4. Runaround in a blur

_**Wow...It took me a year to update this. Sorry guys, my life has been pretty busy so I had to put everything on haitius. College was one interesting experience and now its summer. I haven't even logged into this site in months But I'm back now and with another chapter. Please Enjoy, and if you didn't already give up on me leave a review . **_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sasuke wouldn't be such a jerk._**

_  
**A/N for the sake of story transition purposes I am changing from the 1st person point of view to 3rd person, only when it is necessary will I use first person and signal when I do because it will help the story flow better. The first three chapters were in 1st person to get a background story through the characters eyes, now the story will change thus will the format. I hope it will not confuse anyone. Now, on with Chapter 4.**_

**_Chapter 4: Blur _**

Sakura ran down the street, ignoring the zillion stares. Seriously what was their problem? She wore a mini skirt all the time and didn't attract this much attention. She caught a quick reflection of herself as she passed the window of a flower shop. Okay…maybe they did have a point to stare at her, she looked kind of skanky. But it was no time to worry about that now. She was late, and according to her sensei today was training for an important mission. She ran faster and faster making a spectacle of herself as she tore down the streets of Konoha. As she sped by she unknowingly almost knocked down a very flustered Hinata. Kiba whirled around to help said kunoichi, but was instantly distracted by the pink blur in the short red skirt.

"Is that Sakura? Whoa she's hot today!"

Shino from behind him just said "…" Sometimes he just didn't understand Kiba; Sakura had always been hot. (A/N: bwhaahahaa Shinkura? Jk/jk don't kill me!)

A little ways down the street, Hyuuga Neji was making his way to his daily training when a pink blur came out of no where and caused him to have to jump to the side before she could run him over.

"…"

"Neji are you okay?" asked a confused TenTen.

"Hn."

"Who was that toranado?" TenTen wondered aloud.

An excited Lee came from behind her. "That was my angel Sakura! I would know her anywhere! Sakura my darling wait for me!"

TenTen slapped her forhead, Neji said nothing as they watch their hyper teammate bound down the street; a green blur running after a pink blur.

Sakura

With my less than proper outfit and a fast heartbeat I sped down the main street about three blocks from our training ground. I had felt like I had been being watched for quite some time, when I slowed down to catch my breath I found out that it was not just mere paranoia. As I leaned on the bench next to Hikaru's shop I turned to meet many eyes. Familiar eyes at that, the whole rookie 9 group was lined up on the side walk just staring at me.

"….Ohayo….minna san…"

"…"

Naruto being random decided to pop up at exactly this moment. "Oy wat's everyone looking at, Ah! Sakura you look HOT!

He was greeted with a rather painful bonk on the head.

The rookie 9 advocate Kiba voiced what everyone was thinking: What the hell is going on? Why are we all on the street? And why is Sakura in a mini-skirt?

It was Neji who responded, "We're here because of this idiot" he said pointing to a hearts-in-eyes Lee. Lee slumped to the ground drooling. Sakura stepped back.

"Why are you here?" inquired Naruto of Kiba. "Cuz Sakura's HOT" Everyone face-fell Hinata turned red and fainted.

Um….well I gotta get going…" I said walking away towards her training ground. Ino who was beginning to wonder what everyone was doing outside her flower shop walked out.

"What the heck is going---Sakura what are you WEARING?"

I sweat-dropped and walked slowly backwards to avoid the scene. The bathrobe, I should have gone with the bathrobe.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After a less than perfect morning the pink-haired, and now very tired, kunoichi slumped against a tree. The sun was glaring in her eyes as she closed them. Dumb Kakashi-sensei's training had been a stupid mission of rounding up loose rabbits from the village pet shop. May I add fast rabbits. Vicious fast rabbits that bite you when you catch hold of them. Sakura frowned at the numerous bite marks now decorating her milky white skin, completely visible due to her lack of clothing; if you could call her mid thigh-length dress clothing.

She realized she had been staring into space for quite awhile, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the guy she once claimed to love, his onyx eyes fixed on her, made her feel a weird sensation. Somewhere between confusion and intimidation.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said confused.

"It's nearly midday you've been sitting there for a while, and I contemplated on whether or not I should just leave you, but thought better." He smirked.

He had a way with smirks; they could unnerve the most confident person. But Sakura held her ground, even when he offered her a hand to help her up. "Well that's nice of you, but I prefer to stay here a while longer." She refused his hand and pretended to be really interested in the leaves that littered the floor. She really didn't want to have to see him. Didn't he know she was trying to get over him, forget about him? His presence was too painful today. "Would you please leave?"

Sasuke was confused but turned around to comply when all of a sudden an airborne shuriken went flying past his ear, and embedded itself into the tree Sakura was sitting under. With his quick reflexes Sasuke took out a kunai and deflected the next horde of shurikens as Sakura took out her own kunai and held ground beside him.

"What the hell, an attack in broad daylight?" she commented under her breath to her raven-haired teammate who had activated his Sharingan to see what foolish shinobi was attacking them. He saw nothing.

The rain of shuriken had stopped but Sasuke and Sakura kept their kunai out, alert at any sudden movements. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and in a puff of smoke two people materialized. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at each other, then back to the two strangers.

The first which was obviously a girl, then had her long black hair tied in a high ponytail, and purple eyes with a glare that burned like acid, her skin was creamy colored and she would have looked pretty if it weren't for the evil intent in her features. She wore all black a simple net shirt that revealed her midriff, and a mini skirt over tight black pants that seemed painted on, covered with various chains. You couldn't even tell she was a ninja except for the huge four sided boomerang with shiny razor-like spikes that she carried on her back. The person next to her was male and sported the same look as her, except he was blonde with short hair and wasn't wearing a mini. His weapon was an enormous sword decorated with several hundred tiny jewels running down the handle, and glistening with a blade so sharp it could slice rock like butter, quite among the likes of the type of sword Cloud Strife would have only much prettier. Sakura blinked for a second as she watched them; despite the fact that their hair colors were different she could have sworn the two were twins.

Before either she or Sasuke could say anything the girl spoke, "Who the heck are you?"

**_A/N: It's a cliffy. Most people are probably going__ "It took you a year to write this?" >__  
Please don't kill me but I had to end this chapter here, it'll all make sense next chapter I promise. Oh and I should also be updating my NejiTen stories so check those out if you're still following. Till next time this has been KageSakura who is alive and back. Thanks for your patience. Bai. _**

**_Love and Peace _**

**_K.S. _**


End file.
